


Always Together And Forever Yours

by minyoongurt



Series: My Aurora [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullied Jeong Yunho, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Husbands Seongjoong, Jeong Yunho-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: In which Seonghwa and Hongjoong find out Yunho is being bullied
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Aurora [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623070
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Always Together And Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimwonpil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/gifts).



> For my best friend!! They requested this a while ago Bc we all need more Yunho centric fics in our lives!!
> 
> I did my best to write from Yunho’s POV, but it’s kinda hard since most of these fics are written from Hwa’s POV. I did my best!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :))

“How was school today, Yunnie? You seem awfully quiet.” Seonghwa asked as he walked the older trio of children home from the bus stop. Yeosang held onto his left hand and San held his right, Yunho walked a few paces ahead of them.

“Good, Mom.” He said quietly, not bothering to turn around and look at his mother. 

Seonghwa frowned, but chose not to say anything more. He didn’t want to push his eldest son, Yunho would spill it all when he’s ready. When they got inside the house Yunho was first to take his shoes off, putting them neatly with the other pairs. He hung his backpack up and opened it up, grabbing some papers and a notebook.

“I’m doing my homework in my room!” He announced before running upstairs.

Changbin came out of the kitchen, bouncing Jongho and holding a teether for the child to gnaw on. He had been there all day helping Seonghwa with the kids while Hongjoong was at work. Jongho was teething like a madman and Mingi had been running a low fever all morning. Mingi was finally taking a nap after being fussy for hours. Seonghwa thought that meant he would get a break, but now Yunho was upset, clearly. 

“Just give him some time, maybe he needs some space.” The college student said, watching Jongho with a soft expression. 

Seonghwa sighed with a nod, sitting down at the dining table with Yeosang and San. He always helped with homework, best he could at least. He looked down when Wooyoung came toddling over, crawling into his mother’s lap. He hugged Wooyoung against his chest, awaiting the various inevitable questions from the two older boys. 

“I’ve got a date tonight.” Changbin said, leaning against the counter. Jongho had given up on the teether and decided to lay down on Changbin’s shoulder. 

Seonghwa looked up with a smile, arching his brow. “Oh really? What’s his name?” He inquired. 

“Chris. He’s from Australia.”

Seonghwa nodded slowly, his smile never fading. “Well, you tell this “Chris” guy that if he ever hurts you then he’s going to have to deal with six screaming children and two angry parents.” He said protectively. 

Changbin snorted, a light blush covering his cheeks. “I will, _Mom_.” He laughed, trying to keep it down so he didn’t wake Jongho up. The little one was completely knocked out.

Seonghwa smiled fondly at Changbin’s response. He turned his attention back to the children, who were both bombarding him with questions.

♡♡♡

Seonghwa was shocked to find Yunho in bed and asleep at 8 o’clock. The older kids didn’t have to go to bed until 8:30, while the younger ones had to go to bed at 7 o’clock. Yunho always took advantage of that extra hour and a half to watch shows he liked, but tonight that didn’t happen. He came downstairs for dinner, ate like he normally would, then disappeared again once mealtime was over.

He sighed to himself, tucking his little boy in and kissed his hair. He picked up all of Yunho’s work from where it was piled up on the floor and took it downstairs with him. 

“Where’s Yunho?” Hongjoong asked, looking over from where he was laying on the couch. San was laying on top of him playing games on his phone. He had gotten home only a few hours ago. 

Seonghwa sighed, carefully putting Yunho’s homework away in his son’s backpack. “He’s already asleep, he didn’t even say goodnight.” He said, going to sit in the recliner. Yeosang came waddling over, crawling into Seonghwa’s lap and snuggling up against his chest. 

Hongjoong frowned, his brows furrowing. “That’s weird. Has he been acting strange all day?” He asked. 

The mother pursed his lips, putting some real thought into his answer. Yunho has been acting weird ever since he got off the bus. Seonghwa ran his hand over Yeosang’s back and squeezed the boy close. “He has been acting kind of off ever since he got home.” He said quietly. “He’s usually not so quiet and standoffish, especially when he knows one of his brothers is sick. I thought for sure he would come home and want to take care of GiGi.” 

Hongjoong’s frown deepened. “Strange.” He slowly began to sit up, careful not to jostle they now-sleeping San. He took his phone from the child’s iron grip and pocketed it. “We should take them to bed and then maybe hit the sack ourselves. Maybe we can figure out what’s happening in the morning.” He said as he got to his feet. 

Seonghwa nodded in agreement, holding Yeosang against his chest as he got up. “Sleepy, Buddy?” He cooed, placing a kiss on Yeosang’s head. The little boy nodded, wrapping his arms around his mother’s neck. 

The two parents made their way upstairs. Seonghwa tiptoed into the two eldest children’s room. He hugged Yeosang tightly and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning, Sangie. I love you.” He whispered, carefully putting Yeosang down. “I love you too, Mommy.” The little boy whispered before climbing the ladder to his bunk. 

Seonghwa watched his baby before going to flick the nightlight on. He looked over to Yunho’s sleeping form, a small smile curling on his lips. He stepped over to his eldest child and kissed his temple, brushing his hair back from his forehead. “I love you.” He whispered, even though the boy was fast asleep. He smiled to himself, straightening up. He quietly left the room, standing on his toes for just a moment to peak at Yeosang. He let out a small sigh and stepped out of the room, shutting the door. 

He found Hongjoong standing outside their bedroom with a fond smile on his face. He stepped into his husband’s arms and hugged him tightly. “I gave Sannie a kiss for you.” The short man whispered, placing a kiss on the side of Seonghwa’s neck.

“Thank you, babe.” Seonghwa whispered, slowly pulling away and giving his partner a smile. “Let’s go to bed, hopefully everything will be alright in the morning.” He breathed out, guiding Hongjoong into the bedroom and crawling into the bed. He fell against his pillow, his eyes falling shut on impact. He sleepily reached for the blankets and pulled them up to his chin. 

The last thing Seonghwa felt was his husband’s lips against his cheek before a warm body pressed against his own and he drifted off into dreamland.

♡♡♡

Yunho slowly made his way downstairs, holding onto the railing so he didn’t fall. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he spotted Hongjoong in the kitchen, gently bouncing Mingi as he rocked the toddler. The ten-year-old quietly walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning, Dad.” He said quietly, making Hongjoong jump. 

“Yunie, I didn’t know you were up, baby.” The father breathed out, ruffling his oldest son’s hair. “Isn’t It a little early?” He asked, glancing to the clock before beginning to bounce Mingi again once the toddler got fussy. 

Yunho shrugged, shuffling away from his father and sick little brother. He pursed his lips and stood on his tiptoes, opening a cabinet and reaching for a cereal bowl. 

“Do you need help, Yunie?” Hongjoong asked as he adjusted the baby blanket wrapped around Mingi. 

Yunho shook his head quickly, finally managing to nab the bowl and put it on the counter. “I got it, Dad.” He said quietly, biting his lip. 

He didn’t need help, especially not help from his parents. He then shuffled over to the pantry and took out the Cheerios. He didn’t even notice Hongjoong walking into the living room. He poured the cereal into his bowl, being very careful not to spill it. He _didn’t_ need help. He took a deep breath, opening the fridge. Now came the hard part: the milk. He took out a jug of milk, shuffling back over to where his bowl was. The milk weighed as much as Mingi did, or at least it felt like it. He unscrewed the cap and began to carefully tip the jug over. He thought he was doing alright, but he thought too soon.

Suddenly he dropped the milk jug, not only pouring milk everywhere but also causing the bowl to fall to the floor. Ceramic pieces sprayed all over the floor. The boy gasped, quickly picking the milk jug up and staring at the mess he had made. 

Hongjoong rushed into the kitchen, staring at his son with wide eyes. “Yunho, baby, stay right there.” He said, just in time for Seonghwa to come running down the stairs looking like he had just woken up. 

“What ha- oh…” The mother stopped and stared for just a second. 

Yunho could feel himself trembling as his heart rate picked up. His parents were mad, oh god, they were mad at him for making a big mess. He stared down at the milk pooling by his feet. He could hear his parents moving around and Mingi’s distressed noises, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up. He felt a pair of hands pick him up, and then he was being held against a warm chest. That’s when he broke. 

He wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and began to sob, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pressed his face to his mother’s neck. He clung to his mom, unable to pull his face away from Seonghwa’s neck. 

“Baby, Baby, it’s okay.” Seonghwa whispered, rocking Yunho back and forth and pressing kisses to the side of his head. “Shh, I’m not mad, neither is Daddy.” He said into his son’s ear, trying to calm his little boy. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Yunho started to calm down. He rubbed his face against Seonghwa’s shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly in his fists. The mother took a seat at the dining table, Yunho situated comfortably in his lap. 

“Yunie, why didn’t you ask for help? Daddy’s been down here the whole time.” He asked, brushing his son’s hair back and kissing his forehead. 

Yunho sniffled. “Didn’t need it…” he mumbled. He did need it, he _wanted_ it, he just didn’t want to admit it.

Seonghwa sighed, bringing his hand up to brush the stray tears off of his eldest son’s cheek. “Mommy always wants to help you, Baby, Daddy always wants to help you too. You’re our angel, we love you so much.” He whispered lovingly. “Why would you ever think you don’t need Mommy and Daddy’s help?”

The eldest child was silent for a few minutes, apart from sniffling every so often. He fiddled with a string on Seonghwa’s sleep shirt, twisting it around his fingers. “Boys at school…” he began, his voice fragile. “They’re...They’re really mean, Mommy. Called me a l-loser…” he whimpered, burying his face back in his mother’s neck. 

Hongjoong came to sit down next to them, Mingi asleep in his arms. He kissed the back of Yunho’s head and kissed his shoulder. He met his husband’s eyes and they both shared similar looks of pain. Their precious little Yunnie was being bullied, their baby, their sweet eldest son. 

“Yunho, sweetheart.” Hongjoong whispered, tucking the boy’s hair behind his ear. “You’re not a loser. You are our sweet, caring, loving little boy. You can depend on us as much as you want, we will always love you.” The father said. 

Seonghwa gave Yunho a small squeeze. “We will love you no matter what.” He whispered. “Don’t worry about those boys, Daddy and I will handle it. Just don’t tell Sangie or else he might try to fight them.” He said, making Yunho giggle quietly. He slowly got to his feet, hugging the boy close. 

“You two head back to bed, I’m going to go put Mingi back down and then I’ll clean up in here.” Hongjoong said, giving his eldest a kiss on the cheek and his husband a quick kiss on the lips. 

The mother nodded, slowly making his way back upstairs. “Let’s go, my little snuggle bug. Your brothers shouldn’t be up for at least another half an hour. It’ll just be you, and me, and Daddy when he’s done cleaning.” He said, patting his baby’s back. 

Yunho smiled softly, rubbing his face against Seonghwa’s neck. Maybe his Mama was right, he didn’t have to worry about those boys at school. He trusted his parents and he knew they loved him, he loved them too.

The boy began to doze off, falling asleep before Seonghwa had even laid down. From there he had the best sleep he had gotten in ages. Just him and Mommy. 

Sure, call him a Mama’s Boy, you’d only be stating facts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Twt: @tiniyoungk


End file.
